True Love
by Okada Hikami
Summary: Kisah antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang mengalami banyak rintangan untuk bisa bersama. SasuNaru! ShounenAi! Bad Summary!
1. Bab1

Ada satu anime yang begitu membekas di ingatan Naruto. Anime itu berkisah tentang seorang gadis penyakitan yang mencintai pemuda tampan berdarah dingin. Ingin sekali Naruto masuk kedalam kisah itu untuk menyadarkan si pemuda, bahwa betapa bodohnya pemuda itu karena telah menyianyikan si gadis penyakitan itu, padahal gadis itu berhati baik dan mencintai dirinya dengan sepenuh hati. Anime itu ditonton olehnya saat berusia 10 tahun, namun kisah menyedihkannya sangat membekas di ingatannya sampai saat ini, oleh karena itulah anime itu menjadi anime yang paling ia sukai dan juga ia benci, karena Anime itu begitu mirip dengan kisah hidup teman baiknya, Haruno Sakura, dengan beberapa perbedaan tentu saja.

"Kau terlihat murung, ada apa?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kiba, temannya yang satu ini tengah berkunjung kekediamannya setelah setahun lebih mereka tidak bertemu. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah lesu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang Kiba lontarkan kepadanya.

Kiba memandangi Naruto dengan penuh minat. Tidak biasanya Naruto bertingkah seperti saat ini, Kiba menyakini bahwa Naruto tengah menghadapi masalah besar, hingga membuatnya murung seperti sekarang. "Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku. Kau tahukan, aku ini dapat dipercaya!" bujuk Kiba, berharap Naruto mau mengatakan masalah yang tengah dipikulnya itu, namun Naruto tetap bergeming, matanya sayu memandangi laptop yang menyala dihadapannya, yang kini tengah memutarkan sebuah video; Anime Movies. Kiba pun ikut menonton Anime yang tengah diputar itu. "Ini Anime lawaskan?" tanya Kiba sambil melirik kearah Naruto yang wajahnya masih terlihat murung. Naruto tidak menjawab dan pandangan matanya masih fokus pada apa yang tengah ditontonnya, namun nyatanya pikirannya entah terlontar kemana. Kiba mengangkat bahu, menyerah akan sikap 'tidak biasa' Naruto dan kembali menonton Anime yang tengah di putar.

"Apa aku bisa merubah jalan cerita itu?" gumam Naruto penuh harap.

.

.

.

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _SasuNaru_

 _Sorry for typo_

.

.

.

Sore itu Naruto berkunjung kerumah sakit tempat dimana kakak sulungnya bertugas. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu ingin datang kerumah sakit tersebut, padahal biasanya ia akan menolak jika kakaknya meminta dirinya untuk datang.

Langit yang menaungi langkahnya terlihat mendung, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, tak ingin terkena hujan, jika sewaktu waktu hujan turun. Saat ia telah menginjakan kakinya diteras rumah sakit, hujan seketika turun, membuatnya bernapas lega karena telah sampai di waktu yang tepat.

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, menuju kantin rumah sakit, tempat dimana ia dan kakaknya membuat janji untuk bertemu. Saat sampai, Naruto menengokkan kepala kesana kemari, mencari keberadaan kakaknya, dan didapatinya sang kakak yang tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak kehujanan?" tanya sang kakak sambil meneliti pakaian Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah," jawabnya sekenanya. "Bagaimana kondisi Sakura?" tanya Naruto datar.

Kakaknya menyipitkan mata, mendengus, lalu berkata ketus, "Untuk apa kau menanyai kabarnya?" begitu katanya. "Bukankah kau sudah tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi?" tanyanya sambil melirik sinis, kemudian membuang muka kearah berlawanan. "Setiap kali aku memintamu untuk menjenguknya disini, kau selalu saja membuat alasan yang tidak-tidak untuk menolak. Teman macam apa kau ini, Naruto!"

Naruto mengangkat bahu acuh, lalu iapun mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang berhadapan dengan kakaknya. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya lesu. Mata birunya yang sewarna dengan milik sang kakak terlihat mengembun, sang kakak yang melihat itu menatap sedih.

"Naruto," panggil sang kakak dengan suara lembut. "Temuilah dia, Sakura selalu menanyai dirimu padaku. Setiap aku datang ke kamar inapnya, dia pasti akan bertanya, ' _Ino-nee, dimana sibodoh itu? Dia jahat sekali padaku! Akukan rindu padanya, tapi dia tak pernah datang menemuiku. Dimana dia, Nee-san_?'. Aku sampai bosan dibuatnya, karena dia hanya menanyakan hal yang sama setiap aku datang, menanyai keberadaanmu."

"Apa tidak apa kalau aku menemuinya? Aku ini jahat, Nee-san! Aku telah merebut orang yang Sakura cintai! Aku malu untuk bertatap muka dengannya,"

"Kau tidak merebut siapapun dari Sakura! Orang itu yang lebih memilih dirimu, bukan kau yang telah merebutnya."

"Aku akan menemuinya, jika aku sudah mendapatkan keberanianku lagi."

"Tentu saja. Dan saat kau telah mendapatkan keberanianmu, ternyata dia sudah ditimbun tanah! Kaupun akhirnya akan menangis karena merasa telah menyianyikan waktu!"

Naruto termangu, meresapi perkataan Ino, kakaknya. Bertemu Sakura sekarang atau tidak akan bertemu untuk selamanya. Mana yang lebih baik diantara keduanya?

.

.

.

Sakura duduk diatas ranjang kamar inapnya dengan mata yang memandang kearah pintu kamar inapnya dengan penuh harap. Ingin sekali ia bertemu dengan Naruto, ia ingin meluruskan masalah diantara keduanya yang belum tuntas. Sakura tidak ingin meninggalkan masalah di kehidupannya yang tidak lama lagi ini, ia ingin hidup bahagia di kehidupan keduanya kelak, tanpa ada beban apapun lagi.

Ino telah mengabari bahwa Naruto kini tengah berada bersama dengannya dan ia tengah membujuk Naruto, agar Naruto mau menemui Sakura.

Betapa pahit dan menyedihkannya hidup Sakura ini. Hidup dengan berbagai penyakit di dalam tubuhnya sejak berusia 10 tahun, telah membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit menanggalkan sikap buruknya dimasalalu. Masih hangat di ingatannya mengenai masa kanak-kanaknya yang dipenuhi kenakalan dan betapa ia merindukan masa-masa itu. Masa dimana ia belum terlalu mengerti betapa kejam dan rumitnya kehidupan ini. Juga, masih hangat di ingatannya mengenai kejahatan yang telah ia perbuat terhadap Naruto.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum bahagia saat pintu kamar inapnya terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sesosok remaja pirang yang kedatangannya sudah ia nantikan.

"Naruto!" panggilnya dengun penuh semangat. "Kau datang?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya, mata hijau kemilaunya berkaca-kaca, penuh haru.

Wajah pemuda itu terlihat kusut, senyum dibibirnya terlihat begitu di paksakan, membuat senyuaman dibibir Sakura, perlahan-lahan mulai memudar.

"Apa kabar Sakura?" tanya pemuda itu datar.

Dimata Sakura, Naruto terlihat begitu berbeda. Naruto tidak lagi terlihat ceria, kening pemuda itu terlihat mengkerut, seakan ia telah memikirkan banyak hal, namun belum juga membuahkan hasil.

"Kabarku seperti yang kau lihat. Kemarilah, aku sangat merindukan mu!" Langkah Naruto terlihat ragu untuk menghampiri dirinya, dan itu semua tak luput dari pandangan Sakura. Saat Naruto telah berada dekat dengan jangkauan tangannya, Sakura langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto dan menangis tersedu setelahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak datang menjengukku? Kau pasti marah setelah apa yang telah ku perbuat padamu. Maafkan aku, Naru, aku minta maaf!" ucap gadis itu di tengah tangisannya. "Aku sangat menyesal!" ucapnya lagi.

Naruto bergeming, bahkan ia tak membalas pelukan Sakura. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian yang sangat ingin ia lupakan, namun gadis yang tengah menangis ini malah membuatnya kembali teringat pada kejadian tersebut.

"Kisah hidupmu memang sama dengan gadis dalam anime, tapi gadis itu gadis baik hati yang tak pernah melakukan dosa, tidak seperti dirimu, Sakura! Gadis dalam anime itu begitu tabah dalam menjalani rintangan hidup yang telah diciptakan Tuhan untuknya, tidak pernah mengeluh, bahkan ia selalu terlihat bahagia dengan selalu tersenyum. Namun nyatanya itu hanyalah anime. Tidak ada manusia sebaik gadis itu di dalam kehidupan nyata. Tidak ada!

Kau meminta maaf atas apa yang telah kau perbuat terhadap diriku dan akupun telah memaafkan mu, namun nyatanya permintaan maafmu tak akan mengembalikan kehormatanku!"

Sakura semakin terisak saat mendengar setiap kata yang di ucapkan Naruto padanya dan tak henti-hentinya gadis berambut merah muda itu menggumamkan kata maaf berulang-ulang kali.

To Be Continued..

 **Bab permulaan. Akan dilanjut bila mendapat respon positif! Sankyu**

Review?


	2. Bab2

_**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

SasuNaru

Summary :

Kisah antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang mengalami banyak rintangan untuk bisa bersama, dari yang biasa saja sampai yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak menyangka, bahwa kebaikan hatinyalah yang mendatangkan bencana kedalam kehidupannya yang damai.

Selama ini banginya Sakura adalah sahabat yang paling ia sayangi, selain karena penyakit yang tengah menggerogoti tubuhnya, Sakura juga sahabat pertamanya. Tapi sepertinya gadis merah muda itu tidak berpendapat sama dengan Naruto, bahkan dengan otak penyakitannya, Sakura telah merancang tindak kejahatan yang ditunjukan untuk Naruto, hanya untuk mendapatkan cinta dari Sasuke, kekasih Naruto. Betapa piciknya gadis itu!

Sekarang entah apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto untuk meyakinkan Sasuke, bahwa apa yang telah dilihat Sasuke 2 minggu yang lalu, tidaklah sama dengan apa yang Sasuke pikirkan. Hampir setiap hari ia mendatangi Uchiha bungsu itu, namun belum sempat bersuara, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu berlalu, mengabaikan keberadaannya. Hatinya sakit mendapat perlakukan seperti itu dari Sasuke, tapi Naruto yakin, bahwa Sasuke masih mencintainya dan Sasuke pun merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Naruto?"

Ah, hampir saja ia melupakan keberadaan Sakura karena terlalu terlarut dengan pikirannya. Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto sudah merasa muak melihat wajah Sakura! Setiap ia melihat Sakura, pasti ia akan kembali teringat pada kejadian yang telah membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke menjadi seperti sekarang, hancur.

"Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau oke, Naruto?"

"Hm. Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Naruto. Kau sudah memaafkankukan? Kau tenang saja, aku pasti akan mengembalikan Sasuke padamu, aku janji! Jadi, biarkan aku memiliki Sasuke sampai batas waktuku habis, ya?"

Naruto diam. Amarahnya yang sempat mereda mulai kembali tersulut. Ia melangkah menjauh, duduk disofa dengan mata birunya memandang tajam kearah Sakura. "Kau sangat licik, Sakura! Tadi kau menangis sambil meminta maaf, tapi sekarang dengan wajah tanpa dosa, kau memintaku untuk merelakan Sasuke padamu? Ha ha," suara tawa hambar Naruto menggema. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan gejolak amarah, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ingin rasanya Naruto melayangkan pukulan kearah Sakura.

Sakura menundukan kepala. Rambut merah mudanya yang terlihat semakin menipis menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Betapa ia sadar dengan permintaan yang ia lontarkan kepada Naruto, namun ia hanya ingin Sasuke berada disisinya sebagai kekasihnya, bukan sebagai kekasih Naruto. "Maaf," ucap gadis itu lirih.

Naruto menghela napas pelan, mencoba menyingkirkan amarahnya. Sebenci apapun Naruto pada Sakura, Sakura tetaplah di anggapnya sebagi teman baik yang mesti ia jaga, walau itu artinya ia harus merelakan hatinya kembali terluka untuk kesekian kalinya oleh orang yang sama. Tak apa, karena masih ada hari esok untuk Naruto, namun belum tentu ada untuk Sakura.

Naruto berdiri. "Terserah padamu Sakura, tapi tolong jangan menyebet namaku lagi di hadapan Ino-neesan. Aku muak menjadi orang yang bersalah, padahal kaulah yang salah!" ucapnya datar, namun matanya memandang penuh ancaman dan kebencian pada gadis yang masih menundukan kepala itu. Setelah itu Naruto pun keluar dari kamar inap Sakura, tanpa sadar bahwa ada sosok lain yang mendengarkan perbincangan antara dirinya dengan Sakura dari balik pintu kamar inap.

Sosok itu memandangi punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dengan senyum penuh maksud. Setelah Naruto tak terlihat lagi olehnya, sosok itupun melangkah pergi, berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah manusia biasa, yang pastinya memiliki kekurangan. Ada satu kekurangan yang terlihat begitu menonjol pada dirinya, ialah bahwa dirinya seorang gay, penyuka sejenis. Kekurangan yang membawa aib bagi keluarga besarnya yang merupakan keturunan bangsawan.

Hidup ini keras. Harus ada yang dikorbanku untuk mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan. Sasuke pun melakukannya. Ia berusaha keras untuk kembali menyukai lawan jenis, agar dirinya kembali diterima didalam keluarga besarnya. Namun itu tak mudah, butuh bertahun-tahun atau bahkan butuh seumur hidup bagi dirinya merubah orientasi, dan pada akhirnya Sasuke hidup dalam kepura-puraan. Dihadapan semua orang ia menjadi Sasuke Uchiha yang menyukai perempuan, namun ketika ia sendirian, ia akan menjadi Sasuke yang sesungguhnya, Sasuke yang menyukai laki-laki bukan perempuan.

Semua itu berjalan lanjar, hingga suatu hari di awal musim semi, ia bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke jatuh hati kepadanya dalam satu kali pandangan mata. Dimata Sasuke, Naruto orang yang sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang telah ia temui. Naruto orang yang periang, cerewet, baik hati, bodoh, dan terkadang terlihat menggemaskan. Itu sifat umum yang dapat dijumpai pada pribadi manapun, namun bagi Sasuke akan menjadi lain bila pemilik sifat tersebut bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Orang bilang cinta itu berkilauan dan karena kilaunya yang terlalu terang, membuat orang yang tengah merasakan cinta menjadi buta. Itupula yang tengah melanda Sasuke. Ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto dan cinta itu membuatnya buta, hingga rela melepas keluarganya untuk bisa bersama dengan Naruto, padahal sebelumnya ia telah berjuang keras untuk dapat diterima di keluarga besarnya. Baginya, keluarga jadi tidak penting bila disandingkan dengan Naruto.

Namun Naruto menghianati cintanya, pemuda yang amat dicintainya itu bercinta dengan lelaki lain, yang sialnya kakak kandungnya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi. Bayangkan, betapa hancur hati Sasuke saat itu, bahkan hatinya masih hancur sampai saat ini!

Emosi Sasuke melonjak saat melihat Itachi yang kini terlihat tengah duduk diruang tamu apartemennya.

Sasuke memandang geram wajah Itachi. "Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyanya sinis.

Itachi tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat begitu berseri-seri, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat muram. "Aku senang kau keluar dari rumah, Otouto. " katanya dengan nada berpuas diri. "Apa kau sudah putus dengan Naruto? Sepertinya aku jatuh hati pada kekasi -eh, maksudku mantan kekasih mu. Kau curang tidak membaginya dengan ku, bahkan kau rela menanggalkan nama besar Uchiha hanya untuk bersama dengannya, tentu saja itu semua kau lakukan karena Naruto memiliki kenikmatan yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan dimanapun dan dari siapapun. Aku benarkan? Tentu saja karena aku sudah merasakan kenikmatan dari mantan kekasih mu itu. Ha ha ha..."

Bibir Sasuke terbuka, memperlihatkan giginya yang bergemeletuk, matanya nyalang, memandang tajam wajah Itachi dengan penuh amarah. "Pergi dari hadapanku, Itachi!" Teriaknya sambil menunjuk kearah pintu apartementnya yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kau marah, Sasuke? Ah, aku tahu, pasti karena kau belum merasakan betapa nikmatnya tubuh Naruto. Aku yakin kau belum melakukan itu dengannya, benarkan, Sasuke~"

"Pergi atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Kuharap kau tak akan marah bila aku meniduri Naruto lagi, toh kalian sudah tidak punya hubungan apapun lagikan?" Itachi menyeringai saat mendapati Sasuke yang memandangi dirinya dengan pandangan marah. "Sampai jumpa, Otouto!" Ucapnya lagi sambil berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri kaku dengan kedua tangan yang terkenal erat.

 **To be continued...**

Hah...

Cp2 sudah update, mohon review nya, ya?

Saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih pada kalian semua yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, mereviw, memfav, maupun memfol fanfic ini.

Big Thanks for

 **FriendShit UchiKaze Ammy Guest jeon nay rizki7654321 Park RinHyun-Uchiha hikarusherizawa hanazawa kay Classical Violin michhazz Fitri23 biybuy choikim1310**

Saya sadar benar dengan kekurangan fanfic ini yang begitu jauh dari kata _sempurna_. Mohon maaf dengan segala kekurangan pada fanfic ini, baik yang tidak disengaja maupun yang disengaja(?)

Dari review yang telah saya baca, kebanyakan menanyakan masalah mengenai Naruto dan Sakura. Mengenai hal itu, sekiranya sudah sedikit terjawab di cp ini.

Saya harap fanfic ini tidak memhuat kalian bosan dan jenuh. Sampai jumpa di cp berikutnya.


	3. Bab3

_Ada kalanya merelakan sesuatu yang kau anggap berharga bisa memberimu kebahagiaan sejati, karena tidak selamanya apa yang kau anggap berharga akan baik untuk dirimu._

Naruto memang mencintai Sasuke, namun pada saat-saat tertentu terkadang ia merasa ingin menyerah, seperti sekarang. Naruto pikir selama ini dialah yang telah banyak mengalah, dialah yang selalu meminta maaf terlebih dahulu, dan dia juga yang selalu mencoba untuk mempertahankan hubungan rumit mereka. Di hari itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Naruto telah mencoba untuk menjelaskannya, namun Sasuke tetap pergi bersama kemarahan yang menguasai dirinya.

Kini Naruto tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartemen sederhana yang ditinggali oleh Sasuke, apartemen yang mulai di tinggalinya semenjak ia keluar dari klan Uchiha. Jika Sasuke masih menolak untuk berbicara dengannya, maka saat itu juga Naruto memutuskan untuk menyerah sepenuhnya dan mencoba mengikhlaskan Sasuke untuk Sakura.

Naruto mengembuskan napas pelan, sebelum memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu dihadapannya.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Pintu belum juga terbuka. _Apa dia sedang pergi keluar?_

"Ada apa?"

Naruto membalikkan badan, tersentak kaget saat melihat Sasuke yang telah berdiri di belakangnya, dan lebih kaget lagi saat melihat Sakura berdiri bersisian dengan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, rasa marah saat melihat sosok Sakura kembali muncul, apalagi saat melihat tangan kurus gadis itu bergelayut ditangan Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum kecut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat." kemudian berjalan pergi, tak berani menengok kebelakang, ia takut hatinya akan semakin terluka.

Sedangkan Sasuke bergeming, wajahnya tertunduk dalam dengan bibir tertarik membentuk garis senyum yang menyiratkan rasa sakit dihatinya.

Percayalah, keduanya merasakan rasa sakit yang sama.

.

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau ingin aku bu-"

Perkataan Sakura terhenti, ia memandang pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk menghadap televisi. Sasuke terlihat begitu murung, pandangannya terlihat kosong menatap layar televisi.

Sakura memandang sedih. Inikah yang diinginkan dirinya? Tidakkah dia menyadari kalau dirinya telah menyakiti dua hati yang dikasihinya? Naruto adalah sahabatnya dan Sasuke adalah orang yang dia cintai. Keegoisannya telah melukai hati banyak orang, bukan hanya menyakiti hati Sasuke dan Naruto, tapi juga menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

"Sehari saja. Izinkan aku memilikimu hanya untuk hari ini saja," gumam Sakura, masih dengan memandang pada Sasuke.

Di tariknya napas panjang, sebelum menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke yang masih asik dengan lamunannya. Namun belum hitungan ketiga ia melangkah, Sasuke sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Wajah tampannya memandang datar pada Sakura, lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun ia berjalan pergi kearah pintu keluar, meninggalkan Sakura yang kini memandangi kepergian Sasuke dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Seharian pun aku tidak diizinkan untuk memilikimu, Sasuke- _kun_?" suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

Kiba sejak tadi terus saja mengoceh, bertanya ini-itu kepada Naruto, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Kiba kesal, ia merasa Naruto sudah tidak mempercayai dirinya lagi. Kiba sadar benar kalau sahabat sejak kecilnya ini tengah ada masalah, dan Kiba merasa tidak lagi mendapat kepercayaan dari Naruto, karena kini Naruto hanya diam saja tidak menceritakan masalah yang tengah dihadapinya itu.

Kemudian Kiba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Naruto? Tidak adakah yang ingin kau katakan kepada ku?"

Tangan Kiba menyentuh pundak Naruto yang duduk bersisian dengannya, sekedar untuk menyadarkan Naruto dari dunia lamunannya. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada Kiba, memandang wajah Kiba dengan raut penuh tanya. "Kenapa?" hanya itu yang keluar dari dua belah bibirnya yang sejak tadi terkatup rapat.

Kiba mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya acuh, mulai jengah dengan keterdiaman Naruto.

"Aku berbicara sampai mulut ku berbusa dan kau hanya bertanya _kenapa_? Kau sangat mengesalkan Naruto! Padahal aku datang ke Konoho dikhususkan hanya untuk bertemu dengan mu, tapi tingkah mu malah menyebalkan seperti ini. Kalau terus begini, lebih baik aku pulang saja ke Tokyo."

Kiba berucap dengan suara lantang dan intonasi yang naik turun, dia terbawa emosi, padahal niat awalnya hanya untuk mengerjai Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Otaknya tengah buntu, tak lagi bisa berpikir, mungkin karena dia sudah terlalu banyak memikirkan masalahnya dengan Sasuke, hingga membuat otaknya tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain Sasuke.

"Maaf," dan hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya.

Kiba menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan cara yang kasar. "Aku hanya ingin kau terbuka seperti dulu, Naruto. Tingkah mu yang seperti ini membuatku khawatir, kau sangat berbeda dengan Naruto ku yang dulu," ucapnya dengan mata terpokus pada wajah murung Naruto. "Kau tidak akan menceritakannya kepadaku?" tanyanya, setengah berharap.

"Kalau aku menceritakannya kepadamu, kau pasti akan menjauhi ku."

Kiba mengerutkan kening, semakin merasa penasaran. "Menjauhi mu? Apa kau gila, Naruto? Aku? Seorang Inuzuka Kiba menjauhi mu? Yang benar saja!" Kiba berdiri, memandang pada Naruto yang masih duduk. Tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh dada kirinya, sedangkan tangan lainnya terjuntai disisi tubuhnya, posisi tubuhnya tegap seperti tentara. Kemudian Kiba berucap dengan mantap. "Aku Inuzuka Kiba berjanji tidak akan pernah menjauhi Uzumaki Naruto, akan selalu membantunya dalam keadaan susah maupun senang. Janji ini abadi sampai aku mati."

Naruto mendengus geli. "Kau berlebihan, Kiba," ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

"Kalau aku tidak seperti ini, kau tidak akan mempercayai akukan?"

Naruto berdehem pelan, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. Dengan senyuman canggung, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. "Tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, Kiba. Aku mempercayai mu, kok."

Kiba melengos, mengabaikan Naruto. Dalam hati Kiba sudah tertawa terbahak, rencananya untuk menjebak Naruto agar menceritakan masalahnya berjalan lancar.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu. Ayo, kembali duduk."

Kiba ber _yes_ ria, membuahkan kerutan dikening Naruto. Sadar akan kelakuannya, Kiba langsung memandang congak kepada Naruto. "Ayo ceritakan!" ucapnya memerintah, setelah dirinya kembali duduk disamping Naruto.

Kiba menunggu dan Naruto malah diam. "Kenapa diam? Ayo ceritakan!"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, ia masih bingung harus memulainya darimana. "Kau kenal Sasuke kan?" tanyanya kemudian, pandangannya lurus kedepan, tidak memandang pada Kiba.

"Sasuke?" gumamnya sambil mengkerutkan kening, mencoba menggingat. Tak lama ia menjawab "Ya," dengan nada tak yakin. "Dia si pemuda musim semi itukan?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar julukan Kiba untuk Sasuke, namun kepalanya mengangguk membenarkan bahwa pemuda musim semi yang Kiba maksud memang Sasuke. "Kenapa kau menyebutnya _pemuda musim semi_ kenapa bukan _pemuda musim dingin?_ "

"Karena dia bertemu denganmu di musim semikan?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, membenarkan.

"Apa masalah mu ada hubungannya dengan dia?"

Naruto diam, ia mulai ragu untuk menceritakan masalahnya kepada Kiba. Selama ini Kiba tidak tahu kalau ia telah menjadi _gay_ dan Sasuke adalah kekasihnya. Naruto takut Kiba akan menjauhinya. Hanya Kiba yang masih dianggapnya sebagai sahabat dan Naruto tidak ingin kehilangan Kiba.

Menyadari keresahan Naruto, Kiba menyentuh pundak Naruto, saat Naruto menoleh kepadanya, Kiba langsung tersenyum. "Teruskan Naruto. Kau tidak perlu ragu, masih ingat janjikukan?"

Naruto membalas senyuman Kiba dengan kepala mengangguk. "Dia kekasih ku, Kiba," lanjut Naruto, matanya masih fokus memandang pada Kiba. Ia ingin tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang akan Kiba tunjukkan. Tapi nyatanya Kiba masih memberinya senyuman, ia masih menantikan Naruto untuk melanjutkannya. "Kami sedang tidak akur. Dia salah paham padaku, Kiba. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Sasuke begitu marah kepada ku. Tapi aku dijebak, Kiba. Aku bersumpak tidak melakukan apapun dengan kakaknya, sungguh! Dan kau tahu siapa yang menjebak ku? Dia Sakura! Sakura yang telah menjebak ku karena dia menginginkan Sasuke ku! Aku begitu membenci Sakura, aku begitu ingin membunuhnya, tapi aku tidak bisa karena aku juga menyayanginya. Yang lebih memalukan dia menempelkan foto ku dengan Itachi- _san_ di mading sekolah. Aku hancur Kiba, semua orang disekolah mencaci diriku, mengataiku pelacur!"

Kepala Naruto kini tertunduk, napasnya memburu, ia tersulut emosi. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, matanya berkaca-kaca, tapi tidak sampai menangis. Naruto sudah tidak mau membuang-buang air matanya lagi.

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Aku akan membantu mu. Aku janji!"

Naruto tersenyum haru dan pada akhirnya tangisannya pun pecah di dalam pelukan Kiba.

 **To be continued...**

Sepi sekali di FFN :'(


	4. Bab4

"Sakura?"

Ino berlari, menyongsong Sakura yang berjalan sempoyongan di luar kamar inapnya. Gadis merah muda itu terlihat lemas dan pucat. Tangannya terus memegangi kepala, ekspresinya terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"Ino-nee," panggilnya lirih. Memandang pada Ino dengan mata berkaca.

Ino membawanya masuk kedalam kamar inap dan mendudukkan Sakura di atas ranjang pasien, "Kau darimana saja, Sakura?" tanya Ino, menatap emerald Sakura dengan tajam.

"Sedikit bersenang-senang.." jawab Sakura sambil terkekeh menyedihkan. Darimatanya mengalir air mata, membuat Ino kebingungan. "Disini begitu menyakitkan," ucapnya sambil memukul pelan dada kirinya. "Lebih menyakitkan dari yang selama ini aku rasakan. Sakit di kepala ini-" sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri, "-tidak seberapa besar dari rasa sakit di hatiku."

Ino memandang prihatin dan hanya bisa menenangkan gadis itu dengan pelukan. Ia sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang tengah menimpa gadis dalam pelukannya kini.

"Apa ini balasan atas segala perbuatan ku? Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai, salahkah itu, neesan?"

Ino hanya diam, membiarkan gadis itu meracau sepuasnya. Pikirnya, yang di butuhkan Sakura sekarang hanya mengeluarkan semua hal yang selama ini terpendam di dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Di sepanjang langkahnya Naruto bisa mendengar mereka yang di lewati olehnya saling berbisik dengan mata memandang padanya. Naruto merasa tidak nyaman, ia yakin kalau orang-orang sok tahu itu tengah menggunjing dirinya.

Perlahan langkahnya mulai melambat, kepalanya yang tadi terangkat tegap mulai merunduk, padahal Naruto sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk segala resiko yang akan di dapatnya ketika masuk sekolah, namun sepertinya ia belum menyiapkan mentalnya secara total.

Naruto memasuki kelas. Beberapa orang menoleh kearahnya, bahkan ada yang berani mencibirnya secara terang-terangan. Naruto mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan kearah tempat duduknya berada; di dekat jendela, barisan baling belakang. Sebelum duduk ia merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalamnya. Tak lama setelah Naruto duduk, seseorang berjalan kearah tempat duduknya dan menyenderkan tubuh pada meja Naruto. Naruto mengabaikan dan fokus pada ponselnya yang terdapat beberapa pesan masuk dari Kiba. Naruto tahu siapa yang mendatanginya, namun ia tetap mengabaikannya.

"Mau tidur denganku?!"

Semua orang menolehkan kepala, menatap pada sosok Hyuuga Neji yang tengah menyenderkan sebagain tubuhnya pada meja milik Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya diam, mengacuhkan Neji yang masih menunggu jawabannya. Ini bukan kali pertama sulung Hyuuga itu mengajukan pertanyaan gila seperti itu. Biasanya sulung Hyuuga itu akan pergi jika di abaikan.

Naruto masih asyik dengan ponselnya, ia tengah berkirim pesan dengan Kiba yang hari ini akan kembali ke Tokyo. Tak ingin sebenarnya berpisah dengan Kiba, karna bagi Naruto Kiba lah satu-satunya orang yang memahami permasalahannya. Tapi apa mau dikata, Kiba punya kehidupannya sendiri, lagi pun Kiba telah berjanji akan sering berkunjung.

"Tidakkah kau mendengarku, Uzumaki?"

Neji mencondongkan kepala, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto yang tengah menunduk menatap layar ponselnya. Risih dengan tingkah Neji yang kian hari kian menjadi, Naruto memundurkan kursi yang tengah di dudukinya, kemudian berdiri dan menatap tajam pada Neji yang telah menegakkan badan, balas memandangnya tenang, seolah dirinya tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat Naruto kesal.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto, terdengar kesal. Ia mulai habis kesabaran.

Jari telunjuk menepuk-nepuk dagu konstan, senyumnya mengembang ke samping, terlihat begitu menyebalkan dalam pandanagn Naruto. Kemudian Hyuuga Neji menjawab lugas. "Menidurimu," begitu jawabnya, yang sontak membuat kekesalan Naruto kian menjadi.

Tangan kanannya sudah terkepal erat, siap dihantamkan ke pipi tirus milik Hyuuga Neji, namun ia mencoba untuk menahannya, tidak ingin membuat keributan.

"Kenapa aku harus mau di tiduri oleh mu?"

Melipat tangan di dada dengan mata amethystnya memandang lurus pada Naruto, Neji menjawab dengan suara lantang dan penuh ejekan. "Kenapa kau masih bertanya, Uzumaki? Tentu saja karena kau itu pelacur," jawabannya membuahkan suara riuh tawa dari orang-orang yang ada didalam kelas.

Kepalan tangannya semakin erat, Naruto tak kuasa menahan emosi hingga satu kepalan tangan melayang telak mengenai pipi kiri Neji, membuahkan jerit kesakitan dari sang empunya pipi, yang kini tersungkur di lantai sambil memegangi pipinya yang terkena pukulan. Naruto menyeringai senang.

Kelas langsung gaduh, kebanyakan di karenakan suara para murid perempuan yang berteriak heboh dengan sangat berlebihan, sedangkan murid laki-laki langsung berkerumun, membentuk lingkaran dengan Naruto dan Neji berada ditengah mereka.

"Wah, kau kalah dari seorang gay, Neji?"

Entah suara siapa itu, Naruto tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu. Pandangan Naruto hanya terpaku pada Hyuuga Neji yang balas memandangnya dengan marah, tangannya masih memegangi pipinya, mungkin denyutan nyeri pada pipinya itu masih terasa, karena Naruto menghantamnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Inilah yang akan kau dapat kalau berani mengusik ketenangan ku!" ucap Naruto. Rasa senang karena telah berhasil memukul Neji membuatnya tidak bisa menahan seringai kemenangannya. Kemudian kepalanya terangkat, menatap pada murid laki-laki yang mengerumuni dirinya dan Neji, menatap mereka dengan pandangan sinis, dengan nada datar ia berkata, "Semua ini berlaku untuk kalian semua!"

Dan di sepanjang hari itu, tak ada satu pun yang berani mengusiknya. Untuk hari ini Naruto bisa bernafas lega, namun entah dengan hari esok, esoknya lagi, dan esok yang akan datang lainnya.

"Hadiah darimu ini akan selalu ku ingat, Haruno.."

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

 **To be continued...**


End file.
